


Hands so Sweet like Lollipops

by Kwonxx (Hameltart)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Hand & Finger Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hameltart/pseuds/Kwonxx
Summary: Jiyong is burning.“Hyung-“ His voice cracks. “I know.” Jiyong sighs again, closing his eyes, letting his lips nip the soft pads Seungri’s fingers, if only for a moment, before his eyes meet his again, shining with unspoken feelings. Feeling they can never acknowledge. His nostrils flare in a huff as he drops Seungri’s hand with another sigh of resignation.“I know.”
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 28





	Hands so Sweet like Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I've done but HAVE YOU SEEN SEUNGRI'S CUTE HANDS. Also maybe I'm going to hell.
> 
> Y'all I hope you enjoy this o.o PLEASE leave your feedback and comments and tell me what you think :>
> 
> Twt: @Peaceminussex

Seungri's least favorite body part is his hands. This fact may have been spurred by an obsessed Kwon Jiyong.

When it first happened, Seungri was so delirious, so lost in his own pleasure that he hadn't even noticed.

He didn't notice his fingers knuckles deep in Jiyong's mouth as Jiyong pound into him hard, he didn't notice until he came with the most sinful whine and tried to pull his arm across Jiyong's neck to urge him to cum as well. Then he notices.

He notices the wet warmth of Jiyong's hot tongue, pretty mouth wrapped around his fingers, sucking hard, tongue wriggling between each finger, making sure to taste every bit of them. Jiyong's eyes are hard, burning a shivering Seungri, who's fighting his every instinct to avert his gaze.

Jiyong's lips let go of the two small fingers with a pop, sliding them out slowly; their pads rolling over Jiyong's mouth, and Seungri's fingers are tingling so deliciously, he can't help the chocked-up moan he lets out. Once they meet the cold air, Jiyong doesn't hesitate to lick across them, hungrily, tongue harsh over them.

"So Delicious, Maknae" Seungri thrashes in bed, spent dick twitching at the praise. Jiyong chuckles, eyebrows pulling together as he's brought closer and closer to his edge, Seungri's hole clenching him in a vice grip.

Jiyong's hips are already flattering and Seungri is going crazy under his gaze, and before he can even react, Jiyong has his fingers back in his mouth, eyes shut, as he comes with a muffled groan, filling Seungri's guts up with hot spurts, making him moan himself, tears running quietly down his face. Jiyong chuckles as he pulls his mouth off Seungri's fingers, finally pulling out and rushing to get something to clean them up with.

The first time Seungri noticed, he had no idea how to deal with the twitches his dick gave as it leaked across his abdomen, as if he hadn't just come a minute ago.

Ever since then, it happened ever so often.

* * *

Seungri and Jiyong's dynamics are nothing short of bittersweet. They're both so obviously head over heels gone for each other, sleeping snuggled much too often, spending as much time as they can just to talk about as far as _any_ topic.

Their schedules are enough of a hindrance as is, with one of them always being away on business abroad, and the other being their company's saving grace. With so much on the line, and the little chances they have to so much as _meet_ each other, neither of them can bring himself to confess to the other, which makes things more than a little uncomfortable between them, especially at times like this.

When they're left alone, things between Seungri and Jiyong are awkward.

* * *

Seungri can't begin to bring himself to focus on the movie, even when his gaze is burning holes into the TV screen; his mind is spouting curse after curse at Jiyong who just won't stop staring at him.

It makes Seungri shy, giddy, his heart and stomach bouncing with nerves and he hates it. Hates that he can't do anything about it, when all he wants to do is bury his face into Jiyong's chest and make him pet his hair.

It’s tense, silent and awkward and Seungri’s sure that Jiyong can feel it too, which is why he's so confused that Jiyong just won't. Stop. Side eyeing him like a schoolgirl. God, please.

Seungri clears his throat loudly, reaching blindly for the remote control, eyes still miserably focusing on looking forward. His fingers awkwardly bump into Jiyong’s, that already have the remote in a grip. Their eyes meet. And Seungri feels his face burn as Jiyong’s lips twitch in amusement.

Jiyong’s hand suddenly grips tightly onto Seungri’s as he sighs, shaking his head.

“I feel like a loser when I’m with you.” Jiyong raises Seungri’s hands to his lips, eyes burning Seungri to ashes. And Seungri’s breathing catches in his throat, heart pounding. He feels Jiyong’s own hot breath on his fingers. Burning. A burning wet kiss on his knuckles. Seungri’s heart _hurts._

_Jiyong is burning._

“Hyung-“ His voice cracks. “I know.” Jiyong sighs again, closing his eyes, letting his lips nip the soft pads Seungri’s fingers, if only for a moment, before his eyes meet his again, shining with unspoken feelings. Feeling they can never acknowledge. His nostrils flare in a huff as he drops Seungri’s hand with another sigh of resignation.

“I know.”

* * *

"Ji- Ahh-! J-Jiyongie! Mhh!" He’s on his stomach, and all he can feel is Jiyong's heavy breathing across his neck, his arms are splayed beside his head, unable to do anything, unable to think about anything except Jiyong.

"Right. The-re, hyung! You make me feel so f-full, Ahh-! Please-!" Jiyong near growls, it’s always so amazing, when the powerful Seungri turns so pliant and trusting and honest. Never shy from saying his heart's content.

"Such a babbling fucking mess, baby." Seungri whines, head burying further into the sheets, as he feels his cheeks burn even hotter at Jiyong's words. So true, so fucking true. He just can't help it.

"Can barely hold out for a couple of minutes. Always begging for my fucking cock." He growls, breathe dangerously close to Seungri’s ear, that Seungri can't help but whine and squeeze his eyes shut, fighting back the tears already forming. 

Jiyong's naked front grinds over Seungri's arched back, almost moulding together as Jiyong presses closer. Everything’s so hot, so passionate, as Jiyong’s hands trail upwards, from holding these sinful hips of Seungri’s to his arms. He intertwines their hands, holding them tightly, feeling them tighten back making him giddier, _hotter._

“Hyung I’m-I'm close. I’m so fucking close,” Seungri pants into the sheets. Jiyong brings their intertwined fingers lower and lower, wrapping Seungri’s fingers around his weeping length. 

" _Ahhh-!_ " Seungri shouts loudly, panting as Jiyong moves their hands together languidly, slicking his cock with his precum. He makes their hands fly so fucking fast, Seungri can't keep up. His hips can't follow the pace. He can't.

“Fuck. Fuck! _Fuck me_ \- Jiyongie. _Jiyong_!” Seungri shouts as he comes hard, stomach muscles pulling tightly as spurt after spurt of hot cum covers their intertwined hands.

“Fuck, baby,” Jiyong moans loudly with every breathe he lets out. Feeling his intense orgasm build up to its peak. Seungri’s hot hole tightens dangerously around his cock, clenching and unclenching wildly. Hot. Tight. _Perfect._ And that was what it took, for Jiyong to give a final thrust into Seungri's tightness, doubling over him, filling him up.

They’re both beyond spent, with Jiyong collapsed over Seungri’s back, both of them panting loudly, Jiyong’s head burying into Seungri’s nape, pressing soft kisses, coming down from his high. Seungri sighs contently and tries to stretch out, only to find their hands sticky with _his cum_ , intertwined still.

“Ugh, hyung, gross.” Seungri groans, pulling their fingers away and Jiyong huffs a tired chuckle into his neck, before sliding off Seungri's back, reaching out for his hands again. And this time, Seungri’s heart jumps, head burying further into the sheets as his face burns up.

Because he knows by now. Because this happened before.

He can’t see Jiyong, but he can feel him. He can feel the gentle hold of both Jiyong's hands on his. The slow graze of his soft lips on his sticky hands, followed by puffs of hot breathe. Jiyong's being gross. This really shouldn't be happening.

A meek lick meets one of his palms, and then Jiyong lets out a moan before he _sucks_. Sucks, licks and _laps_ off his cum like a fucking dog. Seungri’s whines are helpless, muffled and low. Logic completely forgone. He already came and yet his stomach is roaring with renewed arousal that he can't help.

One finger. Two fingers. Encompassed in wet heat. And he sucks so fucking hard. Seungri can feel the loud languid slurps resounding around then, can feel Jiyong's heavy breathing and the wet drool dripping around his fingers and drenching his hands. Seungri's finger slightly shifts and his fingertip grazes the roof of Jiyong's mouth and Jiyong fucking _whines_. And Seungri's pounding heart skips a beat and he can't take it anymore. He pulls his fingers out of Jiyong's mouth forcefully, feeling the tight pull of Jiyong's lips, and sits up to look at him. Jiyong's eyes are blown and heavy, his chest is heaving and he looks so fucking gone. 

Seungri's teeth pull at his bottom lip and Jiyong's throat bobs. And they next thing they feel is their teeth clashing as their mouths connect. Seungri groans as their tongues meet messily, tasting each other with fervor. Both of them are panting, drool pooling out of their mouths. Jiyong pulls away with a wet gasp to lap up at Seungr's wet chin and Seungri's lips quickly chase Jiyong's, unable to get enough of him. They both feel like they're so fucking close to eating each other up.

A loud slam resounds through the apartment and Seungri tries to pull away in alert, Jiyong already too far gone to give a fuck as he holds Seungri's head closer, his dark growl vibrating through their mouths. Seungri whines, and can't pull away. 

"Fuck, Ji." He whimpers through their kiss, devouring Jiyong back with as much fervor. Voices keep getting closer and closer as they kiss and it takes all of Jiyong's will power to finally pull back. 

They're both panting as Seungri places two final lingering pecks on Jiyong's swollen lips. And even though their lips aren't touching anymore, they can't pull away from each other. Jiyong can't, for the love of God, stop wanting these damn lips between his teeth. So swollen and pink and perfect.

"We need to stop." Seungri's voice is wet and cracked as he pants the words. And Jiyong can only see his lips moving to form them. He clears his head, forcing his eyes up to find Seungri looking as lost in him as he is. Eyes hazy on his own lips, hair a mess. So beautiful. His heart clenches. What a beautiful fucking mess?

"Right." Jiyong swallows, getting up and off the bed. He glances over and takes in Seungri's naked spent body and Seungri's burning gaze on him. He sucks in a breathe, looking anywhere else. "Right." They need to fucking stop. 

They just can't help it.

* * *

"You're late." The leader's grave voice is the first thing he hears as he pushes open the door to the studio. His stomach rolls in anxiety.

It's been three months. Three months since the last time he saw Jiyong before he left for his show to Japan, and now he's back for their album recording. Given that none of the members' schedules are as messed up and tiring as his and Jiyong's, he assumes all the other members are already finished their parts. Which means they're going to be left alone. Him and Jiyong.

His eyes dart to the voice and he sees Jiyong frowning at his laptop screen, pressing contentiously on different keys. Seungri's heart twists. He looks _disheveled_ ; black hair longer than usual, pulled in a tiny ponytail, a stubble has formed, and his lips are blowing smoke all around him, wrapping around a cigarette. Does he have an idea how sinful he fucking looks? Seungri clears his throat.

"Yeah, I'm sorry hyung." He says, turning around to close the door and take of his jacket, already feeling stuffed in this atmosphere. "My luggage got caught up and I just got back from the airport." He says, placing the jacket on a chair. He turns around seeing Jiyong finally look up at him. His hand twitches as he observes Jiyong's eyes take him in. Lingering slowly. Taking all of him in.

Their gazes meet. And the familiar electricity rumbles between them and Seungri's heart pace quickens as he sees Jiyong's eyes get hooded, lips parting to drag another long breath, and blow more smoke. Jiyong's finger presses another key absentmindedly, still looking at Seungri. Seungri feels the familiar heat prickle under his skin. 

"I'll start." Seungri barely manages to whisper, breaking their gaze, trying and failing to break this intense heat. Jiyong looks forward again, less focused than before, but the blood in his veins rush, much more alive than he's felt in _weeks_.

Seungri pushes inside the booth and goes over the lyrics as well as he could. They barely run through any hindrances, Jiyong quick to note the pitches he needs from Seungri and Seungri delivering perfectly. And it's over before they know it.

It's when Seungri's already ready to go, by the door, smiling faintly as he types in a text to one of his random acquaintances, that it happens again.

Because all of a sudden his phone isn't in his hands, and Jiyong's in front of him eyes so intense and mad that it unusually scares Seungri.

"So the rumors are true? You're actually seeing _her_?" His voice is grave and aggressive and he's mad. Seungri's heart quickens as he lets out a bitter chuckle.

"Really, hyung? The first thing you fucking say to me after ignoring my texts for _three fucking months_?" Jiyong grits his teeth, eyebrows furrowed, moving even closer, crowding Seungri.

"Answer me, Seungri." His voice is curt. It's angry. But it's desperate. Hurt. And Seungri's stomach drops and his eyebrow furrow.

"No, Jiyong." He sighs. "No I'm not." Jiyong's face starts to soften. "You would've know if you fucking texted back." Seungri reaches out to snatch his phone back, before Jiyong grips his hand tightly. He doesn't say anything. Just keeps looking at Seungri with an expression Seungri doesn't want to read.

"Hyung?"

"Mine." Seungri's heart lurches.

"You're mine." Jiyong growls again, eyes shining. "Your heart." He crowds Seungri, pressing closer to him. "Your brain." He grits out. He drops his hand, leaning closer and closer. Till Seungri can only feel Jiyong around him. Feel his breath mix with his own.

Jiyong's fingers dart to his face, softly caressing his cheeks, gaze following to his lips, thumb lingering to pull down at his bottom lips. Both their breaths now quickening.

"These pink, soft pair of lips." His hot breath his so close. "I want to bite them." Seungri can't move, guts twisting in want. He can't look away. Can only think of these damn lips on every part of him. 

Jiyong's gaze meets his, and he tilts his head sideways in wonder. "I want to own you." Seungri's heart quickens tenfold and he tilts away in panic.

"Hyung," It comes out as a whimper rather than a warning. 

"Seungri, _don't_." Jiyong's voice is shaking and reaches out for his face again. "Please don't stop me." And surprisingly, it's Seungri who delves in first, taking his lips desperation and suddenly he's surrounded by him, and his body is shoved and pushed flush against the door as Seungri's lips kneed his.

He moans loudly as he finally pulls at these bottom lips with his teeth, tasting Seungri's huffed moan. Seungri's lips trail further to his stubble, nipping and sucking aggressively, wanting to mark him up. Jiyong moans, fingers sliding through Seungri's hair, pulling him closer, neck arching, wanting more of Seungri's torturous lips on him.

"Seungri. _Seungri_." Seungri slots his leg through Jiyong's, and they both moan at the pressure, Jiyong desperately clenching onto Seungri's hair as he pulls him up for a searing kiss, grinding his hips against Seungri's like a fucking teenager.

They both pant into eachother's mouths. And they haven't had this in months and the friction is so fucking good. Seungri's free hands trail up Jiyong's arching chest, thumbing his nipples through his shirt. 

"Mmmhh" Jiyong moans into his mouth and writhes, drawing a moan out of Seungri as their crotches move deeper against one another. Jiyong's hands grab Seungri's and pulls them away. "Ahh-" Seungri moans, stomach dropping in excitement as Jiyong suddenly turns them around, pressing Seungri roughly against the door. Their lips part, a faint string of saliva connecting them.

Before Seungri can react, Jiyong has his right palm pressed against his lips, and Seungri's whole body trembles. Jiyong presses a harsh, dragging lick up his palm, and Seungri moans louder than he expected. Jiyong's eyebrows rise in wonder, eyes intense on Seungri, watching him carefully. Seungri tilts his gaze away, feeling his face burn. It's not like he knows why it feels that good, or why Jiyong is so damn obsessed with his hands. Should it feel this good?

Jiyong suddenly presses deeper against Seungri, forcing a whimper out of him. He licks again, so obscenely. Then a deep suck on the middle of Seungri's palm makes Seungri's back arch, eyes squeezing in embarrassment when he feels Jiyong's airy chuckle on his skin.

"You like this? You like when I play with your hands, Ri-ah?" He whispers, stubble brushing against Seungri's palm, sending goosebumps along his skin. It's so sensitive. Is it always this sensitive? 

Jiyong's eyes flutter as he runs his lips up his forefinger, pressing a hard suck at the tip, before licking his way down, pressing kisses along the finger. His eyes open again and he's smirking, mocking. Crazy. Seungri moans uncontrollably.

"Because I love them Ri-ah. So fucking much. So cute and small. Delicious." He takes his forefinger deep into his mouth, and sucks and roll his tongue all over it moaning, eyes shutting. Seungri's close to losing his mind, too. The feeling of Jiyong's wet soft tongue rolling over his finger, goes straight to his cock as if it's being sucked instead. Seungri's hips seek more and more of friction as he pulls Jiyong closer to him, gripping his side with his free finger, desperately humping. Jiyong takes another finger in, tongue lingering between the space between his fingers. Seungri's gasps and uncontrollable and Jiyong's fucking groaning and sucking and Seungri's going crazy, stomach seizing in pleasure.

"Jiyong-hyung," Seungri gasps out as he feels another finger slide in Jiyong's mouth, and the deep moan vibrating on his hand, through his body. Jiyong eyebrows furrow and he moans again and again, grinding harder and faster. "Fuck, Jiyong!" Seungri gasps as they both come in unison, cocks twitching violently in their confines. They're both panting as Jiyong drops his fingers out. They're drenched wet and tingling. And Jiyong's so spent and gone and he leans his head in Seungri's shoulder.

As they both calm down, Seungri realizes they didn't really go far with the whole 'Stopping' thing. And he feels so miserable, when Jiyong's arms wrap around him and he burries his face into him closer.

"We need to talk." Jiyong muffles in his neck. And Jiyong feels Seungri's body stiffening and his heart hurts, but there's no way he's backing out of this. Not anymore.

"What? You're finally going to confess your undying love for me?" Seungri chuckles mockingly, but Jiyong can see right through it.

"... Yes." He said slowly, pulling away to look at Seungri. Seungri blinks at him repeatedly, eyes wide.

"I'm in love with you." Jiyong spouts before he chickens out, heart pumping.

"....Well, that's unfotunate." Deadpans. Jiyong scowls.

"See? I can never talk to you about anything without you being like _this_." Seungri's lips press together hiding a smile and Jiyong sighs fondly. "You're an idiot, I hate you." Seungri smiles lazily, and he's glowing and Jiyong thinks he hates him even more.

"How are we going to do this? I'm barely around." Seungri shrugs, eyes sad, but he's still smiling. Jiyong holds his cheeks together, turning his mouth into a fish before placing a tiny peck over them. "We'll find a way, so long as you want me back." Jiyong pouts. "I want you to be _mine._ I want to belong to you, too." He lets Seungri's face loose. Seungri smiles again. 

"I love you, too. So much, hyung. Even back when you hated me," Jiyong laughs dropping his head in embarrassment. "Even when you're chocking yourself on my han-" "STOP!" Jiyong yells, embarassed, already regretting everything as Seungri's laugh resounds loudly.

Jiyong's heart swells as he grabs Seungri's damn cute cute hand. "One day," His gaze softens. "One day, I'll put my ring here." He presses a kiss on the base of his ring finger. Seungri's heart soars. He feels it. He feels Jiyong's breath catch in hesitation, waiting for him to respond.

Their pants are sticky and uncomfortable after dry humping in the studio, after three months of no interaction, years of sexual tension finally breaking this year. And Jiyong is damn confessing that he wants to marry him while nearly having his fingers down his throat. And Seungri...

"Okay," He swallows. "I'll wait for it." He whispers, voice shaking. And Jiyong smiles. So widely it takes his breathe away.

"So what's up with my hands?!" "Shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! :0
> 
> Twt: @Peaceminussex


End file.
